Cialtrone
by Cubismus
Summary: AU. Tony is 17 years old, livivng with his dad and his ten years old sister. He is in the same high-school as Gibb's daughter Kelly. They become eventually friends, although Gibbs warned her of Tony Dinozzo. His father is suspected to be the leader of a criminial organization. On Christmas Eve Tony showed up at Gibbs house... Will Tony help to take down his father's organization?
1. Christmas Eve

Hello!

This is my first fanfiction! Have fun reading it!

* * *

Gibbs house

Kelly loved Christmas – and she did not. She loved being with her family. They would all come, they would give each other presents, they would eat, talk, lough. They would have fun. But she knew that there was at least one person, who just pretended to enjoy himself.

Kelly knew why her father invited that many people. Of course it was fun with Abby, who was like Kelly's crazy older sister, or with McGee, her clumsy brother. She even liked to spend her time with Ziva, Palmer and Ducky on Christmas Eve. It was totally fine, that they all spent every Christmas Eve with her and father. They were her family, even if they weren't bounded by blood.

But Kelly didn't like that her father invited them to fill an empty chair. The chair, were her mother used to sit until some drug dealers murdered her eight years ago. Kelly didn't like to see her father suffering, trying to pretend, that he was happy, and trying to distract his beloved daughter from their loss.

Kelly wished to spend Christmas alone with her father. It would be totally fine, if they both cried. At least her father would show his honest feelings.

But that wouldn't happen. Never.

Therefore Kelly packed her presents for everyone. Kelly was quite busy buying and making that many gifts.

The doorbell rang, Kelly could hear, how her dad greeted McGee and Abby. Happily Kelly smiled.

Her father squeaked as Abby hugged him.

Maybe it wasn't that bad pretending being a happy family.

* * *

Tony hated Christmas. He hated it more than anything else. Well, that was a lie. He was pretty sure that he hated his father more than Christmas.

But Tony had to pretend to like it. He had to because of his little sister Sofia. At least she should have something like a normal childhood.

Tony spent the last week buying a little Christmas tree, buying presents for his sister and convincing their family's cook to make something special for both of them before he left for holidays.

Tony just hoped that Anthony Dinozzo Senior wouldn't ruin everything.

Sofia was a brave child. Sometimes Tony thought that she was tougher than he was. Tony watched her decorating the Christmas tree, which was hidden in the corner of his room, where his father wouldn't notice it. At least he hoped so.

The tree was small, smaller than his ten years old sister. Actually it wasn't even a nice tree, its needles were dry and falling off. But it was a Christmas tree and it made Sofia smile.

After Sofia finished, she turned around and had a happy, big grin.

"I'm finished Tony, let's eat. I am pretty hungry and the meat smells quite nice."

* * *

Kelly wondered who would be able to eat all the things Ziva and Abby cooked. There was so much! She was already full and just watched hers father's team eat and talk.

Abby seemed to be not be hungry anymore, too. She jumped up, walked to Kelly and took her hand.

"Let's go upstairs, sweetie. I want to know everything what happened in the last month."

Abby blinked, Kelly blushed.

Abby was about fifteen years older than her, but she loved to talk about high school. Maybe, Kelly guessed, Abby never had the chance to have normal high school-life. She was far too smart for that.

As they entered Kelly's room, Abby jumped on her bed.

"Who is it?" Abby asked.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"You fall in love. I can see it on your face. Who is it? Someone in your class? That would be great, because you can see him often, but it would be also complicated, I mean, what if you …"  
Again Kelly blushed and stopped Abby from talking.

"Abby… I really don't want to talk about it."

"What? Why? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No. But…"

"He doesn't like you?"

"He does but…"

"But he didn't fall in love with you?"

"Don't know… He is kind of a troublemaker."

Abruptly Abby changed from her "best-friend-mode" to her "protective-sister-mode".

"Troublemakers are no good. You are the smartest and nicest kid I know. You don't need a troublemaker. You know those guys just want to have fun and ignore other people's feelings. They are lazy and stupid… He is lazy and stupid, isn't he?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders. "He is bad at school; he had to stay down a year. But he is quite smart, I guess."

Abby shook her head in disbelieve. "What kind of troublemaker, is he?"

Kelly looked away.

"Really I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to. Come on, I will not tell anyone. You know, I will worry, if you don't tell me."

"He often has fights. Teachers hate him. Like you said... he is lazy. When he does not skip or sleep on classes, he is cheeky and argues with teachers… You know that kind of troublemaker."

Kelly didn't want to mention that Tony also hang out with a gang of badasses, who probably sold drugs to pupils. Kelly also didn't mention that Tony was the son of Anthony Dinozzo, one of the richest man in D.C. and who is suspected by her father to not earn his money as honest as it seemed.

Kelly knew that her father was very unhappy with Dinozzo being in the same class as her. He wanted her to promise that she would hold off from that Dinozzo boy. If Kelly wouldn't, her dad would have probably forced her to change school.

Gibbs would flip out, if he knew, that Kelly actually spend hours talking to Dinozzo.

"You know Abby; I know that he is no good. But he is the first person… the first person who understands me. No, I mean, you understand me, too. But Tony lost his mother, like me. He doesn't talk much about his feelings. But I think he feels the same as I do. He is a good listener. And he is funny, he can make me laugh. And I think he is happy, when I laugh. He can't be that bad, can he?"

Abby face showed that she was concerned.

"I don't know, Kelly… Be careful."

* * *

Sofia and Tony had barely eaten anything, -and their Christmas Eve was already ruined. It was ruined that moment, when the siblings heard their father drunken voice shouting their names, while he was climbing up the stairs.

Tony sighed. His eyes met with his sister's. Her eyes were already filled with tears. They both knew what will happen know.

"Hide yourself in my wardrobe. Do not come out until I say so, clear?"

She nodded.

"But, Tony, he will hurt you… again."

Tony grinned.

"Come on, little sis. Do you think I am such a softy? I will just bring our drunken dad to his bedroom, so that he can sober. No one is hurting me. Then we will finish our dinner, okay?"

"Okay, Tony…"

Tony opened his wardrobe and waited for his sister to hide herself.

"Tony…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Tony was confused, when he woke up. He was laying on the floor, his father standing next him.

"Stand up, you worthless goof-off. Dinozzos don't pass out. So stand up."

Tony's head hurt. He felt blood on his face. His father must have hit him with his bottle, so that Tony passed out.

Tony tried to stand up, but he felt dizzy and fell down again.

"You are such a wimp. Sometimes I wonder if you really are my son. But there is no mother I could actually ask."

He kicked his son.

Normally his father stopped, when Tony was lying on the ground, it never happened that he treated him, after he already lost conscience once. But today was not a normal day, today was Christmas Eve. And there seemed to be no chick in his father bedroom.

His father kicked Tony, again, again. Then Tony realized that his dad wouldn't stop today. Today was a good chance that his dad would not stop until Tony stopped breathing. That's why Tony gathered himself, stood up, hustled his dad and ran into his room. His dad fell downstairs. One moment Tony wondered if he just killed his dad, but he knew he didn't, as soon as he heard an angry voice screaming after him.

Tony opened his wardrobe.

"Sofia, climb out of the window, okay? Here take my coat; we will meet at the gate, okay? We will go for a Christmas walk. Maybe we will see Santa. You can do it, right? You can climb down?"

Tony couldn't; he felt to dizzy to climb. Tony would have to take the front door, where he would have to fight with his father again.

"Yeah, I can do that Tony. I climb trees all the time. But what happened? You are bleeding."

Tony smiled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. We will meet in five minutes."

* * *

It was already late. Everyone was full; McGee and Palmer were quite drunk. Abby was sleeping, her head rested on McGee's lap. Gibbs listened quietly to Ducky's story. Normally Gibbs hadn't got time to hear that old man's stories, but at least on Christmas Eve, Gibbs had to show respect to the man, he considered to be his best friend.

Ziva was sitting next to Kelly. Kelly knew that Ziva had difficulties to build a friendship with her. Ziva was too different. Ziva never had a childhood like an American girl. Sometimes Kelly wondered if Ziva feared her; Feared Kelly, who was that kind of girl that Ziva never could be.

"Ziva, what do you think about falling in love with a badass. And I mean a real badass."

Kelly didn't why, but it felt right to ask Ziva.

Ziva was surprised that Kelly asked her something like that. But she was happy to be able to have a conversation with her boss' daughter.

* * *

It was freaking cold. And he didn't have a coat. At least his sister had.

Tony took a bit of the snow to wash off the blood in his face, so that his sister wouldn't see it.

He was happy to see the little girl patiently waiting at the gate.

She looked tired; it was past two o'clock, too late for a ten year old girl. But what could he do? He couldn't stand fighting his dad all night.

"Sofia, are you alright?" he asked, smiling again.

She nodded. Her eyes were barley open.

"Hop on, I will piggy back you. Then we will do a nice walk."

Tony felt that his sister was relieved by the idea to not walk herself. And Tony liked the idea of her warming his back, even though he knew that every step was hurting him.

Tony didn't know where to go, but he couldn't return home until dawn. He didn't know when his father would go to bed. It was snowing a little, Tony freeze, but he could hear his little sister snore quietly.

Tony also could feel that someone followed them. Tony knew that the FBI was watching his father, therefore him, too. They suspected his father to be the head of a criminal organization and Tony knew that they were right. But neither they nor he could prove it.

Tony wondered if they suspected him to be his father's heritage. Maybe they thought he was a criminal, too. Why else would they follow him? Even on Christmas Eve.

But it felt save to know that feds are watching him while he walks with his sister in the middle in night through DC. Actually he wished that they would stop him from walking and ask him what the hell he and his sister are doing. But they wouldn't. They didn't want his father in prison because of child abuse. They wanted to destroy a whole criminal organization.

* * *

Ziva wasn't much of help with Kelly's problems. But Ziva told Kelly about many messed up relationships she had. And Ziva thought the same as Abby: troublemakers, well, they made trouble. They weren't fine boyfriends. Maybe they were right. Maybe she should stop being with Dinozzo for hours.

It was tree o'clock in the morning. Ziva was sleeping, too, next to Abby, McGee and Palmer on the couch. Kelly smiled. It always ended like this. Although everyone had planned to go home after dinner, they ended up sleeping at Gibbs house.

Gibbs was still having a conversation with Ducky; he didn't notice that Kelly was awake.

Kelly wanted to go to sleep, too. She went to her bedroom. Her phone rang. She got a message. Kelly expected a "Merry Christmas"-massage, therefore she was quite surprised to read this:

"Hey Kelly, sry to bother you. Are you awake? Is your dad sleeping? Can I come to your house, have some troubles at mine. Please."

Kelly sighed. Yes, Tony was trouble.

She turned her phone off and went to sleep.

* * *

Ducky and Gibbs talked for hours. It was already four o'clock. Gibbs was quiet drunk by now. It was not like he could listen to Ducky that long sober.

Gibbs just purred him and Ducky another glass whisky, when Gibbs phone rang. Who would call that late on Christmas Eve?

"Gibbs?"

"Here is Fornell."

"What happened, Fornell? Got lonely on Christmas?"

Fornell snorted.

"Well, no, I am working. Monitoring a suspect. Just wanted to ask you, if you have an idea why Dinozzo's son is sitting at your veranda."

"What?"

"He is sitting there for about an hour. Have no idea why. Thought I should warn you."

"Yeah, thanks. Don't worry; he is in my daughter's class. I will check on him. See you."

* * *

Tony was dead tired. His head was spinning and he was freezing. His sister was sleeping next to him. At least she wasn't cold. He was happy that he had bought a really warm coat.

He left Kelly not less than ten messages, but she must be sleeping already. Though, Tony had no intention to leave the veranda. It felt safer and he was a bit warmer here than on the street. But his actual reason, why he stayed, was that he couldn't move anymore. He felt dizzy and his body sore. His father beat him up badly today.

Tony cringed as the door opened and a tall man with blue eyes stepped out. Full of fear Tony jumped up, thinking hardly how to explain to Kelly's father what he was doing here. Tony knew that he was something like a cop and most importantly Tony knew that that guy didn't like him.

The only idea Tony got was running.

He took his sister, who was in deep sleep and didn't even wake up. Tony had noticed that Kelly's dad didn't have his shoes on and he wouldn't bother to run after him and get his socks wet.

Tony ran, but that guy [i]was[/i] running after him. Wet white socks didn't seem to bother him.

He was a lot faster than Tony, who was not only hurt, but caring a ten year old girl.

Tony hasn't even left the garden, when the man grabbed him and turned him to his face.

"What do you think are you doing here?" Gibbs shouted at him.

Tony shivered. Was Kelly's dad going to beat him, too? Tony didn't think that he could handle any beating more.

Tony wanted to answer, but he lost his voice. He was to cold, tired and dizzy to talk.

Kelly's father tightened his grip around Tony's arm.

Tony gave a wince of pain; he looked at the man, not knowing what to do. Sofia was still sleeping. That girl really could sleep deep.

"What are you doing here? Keep off my daughter, or I will beat the hell out of you, Dinozzo. Get in my car, I will drive you home. I really don't know why you are showing up in the middle of the night at my house, but that little girl should be in her bed at her home. So do you. "

There was another man coming out of the house. He was older, wearing glasses and dressed quite nice. His appearance was much less fearful than that of the blue-eyed man.

"Jethro, please. Aren't you seeing that you are hurting the poor boy?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He didn't seem to be bothered by that, but he loosened his grip.

The elder man stepped next to Tony. He seemed to look at his face. Than he took Tony's chin, turned his head carefully but forcefully around and examined the wound from his fight with his dad on his head.

"You have quite a laceration there, my dear boy. Jethro, I would like you to invite our young friend to your home so that I can take a look on that wound."

Jethro didn't seem to be happy about that, but he dragged Tony with him into the house. Tony wanted to protest, but he felt too weak. Nevertheless it felt nice to enter the warm house.

They went through the living room, where a lot people were sleeping. Tony barely noticed what happened around him.

Kelly's father took Sofia from him and laid her down at another couch, covering her with a blanket.

Then they went downstairs to the basement. Maybe they didn't want everyone to wake up, Tony guessed.

There Gibbs hustled Tony into a chair, while the other, nicer man looked angry on Gibbs.

"I am Dr. Mallard, young man. But you can call me Ducky." The man introduced himself, noticing that Dinozzo had a hard time concentrating.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Mallard. My name is Anthony Dinozzo Jr." Tony didn't realize that he just had answered. It was a trigger reaction. His father taught him well to be polite to grown-ups.

"My dear boy, what happened? That looks quite bad. Do you feel dizzy?"

"I'm fine." Tony whispered confused. He didn't know why he was lying to the elder man, maybe because he was used to.

"I don't think so. Most likely you have a concussion. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No. I am alright." Tony lied again.

Gibbs smirked, bent forward to Tony and knocked him very lightly on his rips. The young man winced in pain and Ducky knew that Tony was anything but "alright".

"Please, Anthony, may you take off your shirt? I can help you, I am a doctor."

"No, it's alright. Just had a fight with my… a friend."

"Right now, it's of secondary importance, what you did or why you showed up." Ducky looked at Gibbs while talking and then turned to Tony again. "But please let me help you."

Tony looked up at the man's face. Tony was too tired to resists.

Tony had a hard time taking off his shirt. Everything felt sore. Even Gibbs' eyes showed pity for the teenager.

"Well, your "friend" beat you up quite badly. You have some nice bruises there. But you are lucky, nothing is broken." Ducky explained. "Jethro, can you please give Anthony something to change, he is wet and cold."

Gibbs sighed, but nodded.

After Tony changed his clothes, now obviously wearing Gibbs sportswear with "NCIS" written on it, Ducky took his blood pressure, asked a few medical questions –most of the time Tony lied, when he answered- and finally allowed Gibbs to question the young man.

"So, Anthony, why did you come in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve to my house?"

Tony stared at the man. What should he answer? He knew that Kelly didn't want her father to know that they were friends.

"Was a coincidence. Didn't want to walk whole night, felt saver at some veranda." Tony explained briefly, hoping that Gibbs was buying it.

"But you know me, don't you?"

"You are Kelly's dad, I saw you sometimes at school. I am good at remembering faces. But I didn't know that Kelly lives here."

"And why the hell are you not at home at that time in the night on Christmas Eve? Why is your sister with you?"

That one was harder to answer. Should Tony be honest? But the man was a cop; he would most likely call the police. His dad would be accused for child abuse, but his lawyers would save him. And Tony would end up having a fight with his dad. Who knew how many people would end up losing their jobs because they wanted to help them.

Tony decided to lie again, although the first lie wouldn't work anymore and though he didn't want Gibbs to have a worse impression of him than he already has, Tony explained: "I like your daughter. But she doesn't like me. I wanted her to pity me and my sister. I wanted her to think that my dad expulsed us on Christmas Eve. I thought she would like me more, if she didn't think that I am just a spoilt brat. I am sorry."

Gibbs examined Tony's face carefully. Gibbs was one of the best agents of NCIS and he knew that. But why couldn't he say if that brat was lying or saying the truth?

"Well, if everything is fine at your home… I will call your dad and tell him what happened. He has to know that you have a concussion, too. Ducky said that you don't need to go to the hospital, but at least some should watch you for the next 24 hours. You should see a doctor tomorrow, too." Gibbs explained, carefully watching Tony's face. Did the boy seemed frightened by the idea of him calling his dad? Was he more frightened then he should?

"You know, don't call my dad, please. He is sleeping, having a lot of stress. Teachers call all the time at home, please don't bother him, too. He is a good dad; I don't want him to be more disappointed."

Tony thought he would have to puke as he told Gibbs that his dad was "good".

"Well, you should have thought about that before you came here to win my daughter's heart. Or do you actually have a problem with your dad?"

"No, I don't, …" Dinozzo Sr. would beat him up like hell, but he would beat him up even more, if there were pressed charges against him because of Tony. Tony gulped. "You can call him, but he might be drunk. You know, it's Christmas Eve and I wanted him drunk so that I can leave."

"You got your dad drunken, so that you can act out the poor guy?"

"Yes." Tony knew it. Kelly's dad would hate him forever. Probably Kelly would, too.

Gibbs' gut said that the guy was lying. But if he lied, he was a damn good liar. He didn't show any signs of lying. Actually Gibbs hoped that Tony wasn't lying. If he did, than the boy had some serious troubles at home.

"Okay, let's go upstairs. I will call your dad and bring you home, alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." Tony was absolutely not fine with that.

They went upstairs; Gibbs took his phone and gave it Tony to dial his father's number. Ducky followed them. He was worried. He didn't buy Tony's story, so didn't Gibbs. But they could do nothing, if the boy didn't accepted their help. Moreover it was obvious that Gibbs didn't like the guy. Right now his instincts as a father ruled over him, wanting to protect his daughter, not thinking about Tony as a possible victim.

"Tony! Where are we?" It was his little sister, who was crying. She must have been scared waking up in an unknown living room with a couple of sleeping strangers.

"We are at Kelly's house, sis. Mr. Gibbs, her father, is calling dad, we will go home, now. I think our Christmas walk was long enough." Tony smiled at his sister. He hoped that he didn't notice that he was scared to death.

"Tony, but… dad…"

"… will be happy when we return home."

Tony dialed the number and gave Gibbs the phone.

"But Tony!" Sofia screamed. Both, Gibbs and Ducky, seemed to be confused by the desperate voice of the little girl.

"Shut up, Sofia. Don't wake everyone up."

"But Tony." The little girl ignored her brother's objection and didn't understand why Tony had lied to the man. "Tony, dad will beat you up again, if that man calls him. Tony, please, I don't want you to get hurt anymore, please. Mister please, do not call our father…"

Sofia didn't have say it twice, Gibbs hang up the phone and stared at Tony.

"She is making things up. Dad never laid a finger on me." Tony tried to excuse himself.

"She is? She sounds perfectly honest to me. But I am not sure about you."

Ducky stepped forward to Tony. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Anthony, was it your father, who gave you those bruises? That would be a serious crime, please let us help you."

"You can't help me. You will just make everything worse."

"We are from NCIS, we do can help you."

"Well, we will talk tomorrow about that. Take my bed, you have to rest, you have a concussion. Take your sister with you. It fine if she sleeps with you in one bed, isn't it? You will not leave my house until I say so. We will talk tomorrow about what we will do from now. Good night, Anthony."

"Please, Mr. Gibbs, call me Tony. Thank you."

Even though Tony hasn't wished that, he was happy to at least have a chance to rest.


	2. Christmas Day

Hi!

I was so amazed by the reviews I got! Thank you, guys, I am really happy that you like my story :-)

Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. But I am not a naitive speaker... I will try to get a beta reader :-)

Have fun reading the second chapter of my story!

* * *

Christmas Day

Gibbs had quite a headache, when he woke up. He felt ten years older and at the same time 30 years younger. He felt like a high-school teenager having his first hangover after graduation ceremony. Luckily he didn't have to puke, it was just a headache. However Gibbs swore to himself to never drink alcohol again.

After a few minutes lying awake in his bed, he remembered the incident of the late evening. Fornell had called him; Anthony Dinozzo had sat on his veranda badly hurt and ended up sleeping at his house. Gibbs sighed. He would have to spend his days off dealing with a case of child abuse. It wasn't like Gibbs was worried about Tony, that guy seemed to be tough. Gibbs was sure that as soon as Tony was 18 years old, he would move out and live his own life.

But he was worried about that little girl. On contrast to her brother she wouldn't be able to leave her father's house soon. Gibbs couldn't bear the idea of a grown-up man beating up that little girl. Maybe her brother would protect her. He seemed to do it now, too. But he couldn't bet on that. It was clear to Gibbs that he had to do something.

So far Gibbs knew Fornell investigated Dinozzo. Well, if Fornell was successful, everything would end up good anyway. If Dinozzo Sr. were in prison, Tony and his sister would get a foster family. That girl wouldn't have the nicest childhood, but it would be alright.

Despite that Gibbs decided to not wait until Fornell solved his case. Waiting for something to happen –that wasn't Gibbs' style. He would call the social service right away. Mr. Dinozzo Sr. might be a powerful man and criminal, but Gibbs had power and connections, too.

It would be easy to get Dinozzo Sr. charged - Tony and Sofia would just have to tell social service about their dad. Besides there were enough bruises and scars on that boy to prove, that his father was the biggest bastard on earth.

Gibbs yawned and got up from his bed. Well, first he would get a coffee, than he would call social service.

Gibbs went upstairs and smiled, as he could hear McGee snore. Abby was still sleeping with her head on his lap. Gifts for Christmas were still unopened under the Christmas tree. Gibbs sighed. Even Kelly wasn't that excited about presents anymore. It was quite hard to buy her anything, too. When she was young, he just had to buy a doll and she would be on cloud nine.

Now she wanted some phones, computers, television… Some technical stuff, which Gibbs hated.

Gibbs turned on the coffee machine.

It was nine o'clock in the morning. Soon everyone would wake up. They would share their gifts. Gibbs didn't like that the little girl wouldn't get anything. That would be an uncomfortable situation, when everyone enjoyed their Christmas Day's gifts, but only a little girl would leave his house empty-handed. Well, Tony certainly wouldn't get anything, too. But Gibbs didn't care about him that much- a 17 year old boy could deal with no presents.

Gibbs took his coffee and walked to his basement. Maybe he would find one of Kelly's old dolls. Some of them were still quite nice and Kelly wouldn't mind to give one of them to a little, unlucky girl. After Gibbs found a doll along with some dresses, he changed his mind and tried to think about what he could give a teenage boy.

Gibbs knew that he wasn't quite fair to that boy. Yes, Tony was a troublemaker. Gibbs remembered well that on the last conference in school the parent's committee complained about Tony being violent and being bad influence for the other kids. But Gibbs hadn't forgot either, that Tony's nanny, a Mexican woman, tried to excuse him and told them that the boy had a hard time without a mother and with father, who was most of the time absent.

Now Gibbs knew the real problem. It wasn't that his father was absent. It was his father being present and beating his son up like punching bag.

Gibbs searched for something to give Tony at least anything. His father was rich, but Gibbs had noticed yesterday that the boy didn't dress like a spoilt brat. His shoes were tattered. His shirt was old and washed out.

What should he give him? If Tony wasn't on his best way to be a criminal, Gibbs might have given him a Swiss army.

Tony was too young for alcohol, too. Anyhow it wasn't the smartest idea to give some guy with serious family issues alcohol. Well what else could he give him as a present?

Gibbs didn't know how many times Tony lied to him yesterday. Gibbs had a feeling that the only honest thing the boy had said, was that he liked to be called Tony.

Yet Gibbs wondered why Tony showed up at his house. Anything the boy said wasn't honest and didn't make sense at all. Was Tony actually a friend of Kelly's? Did his little girl befriend with the worst of all badasses and troublemakers of her school, although Gibbs had warned her?

Tony might have had a messed up childhood, but that didn't make him a good friend to his daughter. Though, Gibbs thought, Kelly was still like her mother. She might not like troublemakers but she had a heart of gold. If Kelly knew what problems Tony had, she would most likely do anything to help him. Even if she had to renege on a promise she had given Gibbs.

"Jethro?" The elderly man came down the wooden stairs.

"Good morning, Ducky. I try to find anything I could give to those Dinozzo kids. I mean, it's Christmas Day. Do you have an idea, what I could give to a 17 years old boy?"

"Jethro, I do not think that this is necessary anymore. Our dear Anthony climbed out of your window along with his sister. Moreover he might not feel well. He vomited on your bed. Nausea is common symptom of concussion."

Gibbs sighed angrily. Dinozzo surely didn't know how to show gratitude. After he showed up in the middle of the night, Dinozzo got medical care and a bed to sleep. Next morning he seemed to have forgotten about it, puked on his bed (well, that might not be Dinozzo's fault, Gibbs had to admit) and climbed out of the window. Dinozzo was the best proof that caning was no way to raise a kid to a proper and polite young man.

"Where are you going, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"I am going to get that Dinozzo kid and his sister."

* * *

Tony lay on the cold floor of his toiled. He felt sick.

How could he have puked on Gibb's bed? He was so embarrassed.

How could he have accepted to sleep there anyway? His father was right. Tony was good for nothing.

That night Tony had been too weak. He had been too weak to run, too weak to make up a good lie, too weak to resist a medical treatment.

What would Kelly think about him? He didn't want her to pity him. He wanted her to like him because he was Tony. He didn't want to see the sad look in her eyes. The sad look all of his former nannies had. The sad look his primary school teacher Mrs. Miller had before she died because of a heart attack.

Tony started to cry.

A voice in his head screamed at him. 'Dinozzos don't cry.' But as soon as he remembered Mrs. Miller he had to. She had been an elderly lady. A real lady. Tony had never seen such woman before or after he met her. She had been the first who noticed all the bruises he had and who didn't believe in Tony's charming smile. She called social service. Then she died. At that time Tony didn't understand that it might have been his father, who killed her. But today he was sure about it. His father was a criminal, a really bad criminal. Why else would the FBI monitor them for weeks?

Then Tony heard a knocking at his door. Please, god let not his father be awake already.

* * *

Gibbs rang the bell of Dinozzo's mansion. He would talk to Tony. He would persuade him to tell the social service about his dad.

Nobody opened the door. He rang again.

It was quite normal that Tony didn't believe in the police or social service. Gibbs wondered if that boy even knew what NCIS actually was.

Tony had to struggle all on his own since he was a kid. As it seemed no one helped him. He must have lost faith in authorities who were supposed to help him.

Gibbs just wanted to ring again, but his phone vibrated.

"What is it, Fornell?" Gibbs asked impatiently. Gibbs went a few steps away so that there was no chance that anyone in Dinozzo's mansion could overhear their conversation.

"Just wanted to know: what are you doing at Dinozzo's house? You know he is our primary suspect."

"I know. But did you know that that bastard beats the crap out of his son?"

"Well… That man does do a lot. We just need to prove it. But most importantly we need to destroy a criminal organization."

"You mean, you knew about Tony, but still you just watched the family for weeks without pressing charges?"

"Gibbs, don't interfere. This is our case. Don't need you to destroy all we've worked on."

"I don't see how me calling social service could destroy your work. I will call social service, Tony will tell them about his dad. They get a foster family. End of story."

"You really think that boy is telling anyone about his dad? That he actually wants you to help? Anthony Dinozzo Jr. is the most stubborn and toughest 17 years old guy I've ever seen. He is a solo fighter. He doesn't care for anybody, even not for himself. Well maybe he cares for his sister but that's it. I am sure that as soon as his father notices it, he will instruct his son to work for him, if he doesn't do it already. He will not let you help him. And his father will make your life a misery."

"You intend to wait for that boy to become a criminal?"

"I am waiting for Dinozzo making a mistake."

"What about his little sister? You have a daughter, too."

"You mean Sofia Dinozzo? Well, I am pretty sure that Dinozzo Sr. never laid a finger on her. She has her brother, who protects her. Her life isn't as much messed up as the Dinozzo boy's is. She is quite good at school, takes part in after school activities and has many friends… I don't think that we will do her any harm, if we wait until we solve the case before we help her."

"You disappoint me, Fornell." Gibbs said and hang up.

Impatiently he rang the door again. Why the hell does nobody open the door?

* * *

"Tony?"

Tony was relieved to hear his sister's voice instead of his father's.

"Yes, sweetie?" Tony didn't want to open his bathroom's door. He didn't want his sister to notice that he not only had puked, but also cried.

"Mr. Gibbs rang the door. Should I open it? Don't want dad to wake up and talk to him."

"I will open the door. Just need to wash myself, wait a minute. But you remember what I told you this morning?"

"Yes… I shouldn't talk to him about dad, even if he insists that he just want to help."

"Yes and why aren't you allowed to talk to him about that?"

" 'cause you would get in a lot of trouble."

"That's right, sis. They might even separate us."

"No! I don't want that to happen."

As he finished washing off his tears, Tony opened the bathroom.

"Come on, Sofia. You have to tell Mr. Gibbs, too, that everything is alright. You can do that, can't you?"

"I can!"

* * *

Tony felt that it was wrong to lie to that man again. Tony had to admit, he helped Tony a lot yesterday. Maybe Tony would have frozen to death, if Gibbs hadn't helped him. Tony had been far to confused because of his concussion to help himself.

Tony opened the door. He had to swallow as he saw Kelly's dad angrily looking at him.

"Tony… you forgot to tell me goodbye before you climbed out of my window."

One moment there was silence.

"Tony… come on, get in my car. We will call social service and get you and your sister out of here. I am a Special Agent of NCIS. You can believe me, I do can help you. I have power and connections."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Agent Gibbs. I don't need your help. Everything is alright."

Gibbs had to hold himself to not lose his temper. That boy just lied to him deliberately. Even though he knew that Gibbs wouldn't believe him. But Tony knew that Gibbs could do nothing if Tony didn't accept their help.

"What about you wounds? Yesterday you admitted that it was your father."

"Can't remember admitting anything. I told you, I had a fight with a friend. You can call my school, they will confirm it-" Tony had fights all the time at school. Surely it was recorded.

Gibbs glanced at Tony angrily. He stared as he did at his team, when they were really messing around and not doing a good job solving their cases. But Tony could withstand it. Gibbs felt that Tony was on edge but he could resist his stare. Fornell was right, that boy was stubborn.

"Tony! This is not only about you. This is about your sister living with an abusing father!" Gibbs shouted at him.

"My sister is alright, aren't you, Sofia?"

"Yes, I am."

Gibbs looked at Tony's sister, then he squat down to be on par with her.

"Sofia, I just want to help you. Please, don't be scared of me. I will help your brother. He had a really bad concussion. You can't let him fight your dad all the time. He will become ill. Don't you want to help him?"

The girl's eyes filled with tears. Tony hoped that Kelly's dad couldn't persuade her to tell the truth about the family. If she did… Gibbs would press charges; his dad would get his lawyers. Some people would lose their jobs … maybe their lives. After that Tony just had to hope that Mr. Dinozzo Sr. wouldn't beat up his sister, but him.

Tony could hear his sister gulp, than she answered, "I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Special Agent Gibbs. My brother is alright. My daddy is the best daddy in the world, isn't he, Tony?"

"Yeah, absolutely." Tony affirmed smiling with an ironical tone. "So please, Agent Gibbs, would you mind leaving me and my family alone? We would like to celebrate our Christmas Day. I am sure that your family misses you, too."

Gibbs ignored Tony and tried to persuade Sofia again "Sofia, please, your brother is scared, so he told you not to tell me anything. But I can help you. Look at your brother; he can barely stand without clinging to the wall. His only chance is you telling me what your dad did to him."

Sofia started to cry. But Tony was proud of her: she was still able to lie "Tony, that man is scaring me. I don't know what he is talking about. Please, Tony, tell him to go away."

The little girl hid herself behind Tony's legs. Tony smirked about his sister performance. No wonder that she got the leading role in the play of her acting classes.

"You see, Mr. Gibbs. Leave our plot. Otherwise I will call the police."

Gibbs stared again at Tony, but this time the boy didn't even shrug. He just smiled.

"If you change your mind, call me, Tony. You can have my calling card."

"I don't need it, Agent Gibbs. Don't see a reason to call you."

Gibbs sighed. He was sure he hated that guy. Not only that he lied to him, but he made his cute little sister lie.

Gibbs turned around and just wanted to go as Tony asked "Have you told Kelly about that, yesterday?"

"No, I haven't. Yet."

"Please, don't tell her, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs sneered.

"If you keep off my daughter."

Tony sighed.

"Alright, Sir."

At least Kelly wouldn't pity him.

* * *

Kelly woke up at about eleven o'clock. She was quite tired after staying awake so late. She turned her phone on and remembered that Tony sent her a message in the middle of the night. She sighed. What was she supposed to do? She liked him… Maybe she even loved him… But her dad and his team were right. Tony Dinozzo was not the kind of guy she should have as a boyfriend. He drank and smoked, he might even take drugs. He fought all the time without a reason, keeped skipping classes and he would most likely stay another year behind. But he was nice, brave and smart, too. Well, and good looking.

Kelly was quite surprised. She got eleven messages from Tony last night, but all with the same content. He asked her if she was awake and if he could sleep at her place. Kelly knew that Tony and his dad didn't come along that well, even though Tony never told her anything about his family.

Kelly decided to call Tony and to ask if he were alright:

"Tony?"

"Kelly! Sorry, that I sent you yesterday that many messages… Sorry about everything…"

"Tony, are you alright? You don't sound fine."

"Don't worry, I just woke up, I am fine, still sleepy. Yesterday, I was drunk, so I sent you many messages. I am sorry."

"You were drunk?"

"Yes. I am sorry."

"Well, you don't have to be sorry, Tony. But I think we can't be friends. You know, you are trouble and I really don't need trouble."

"But… Kelly…"

"See you in school, Tony."

Then she hanged up and started to cry.

* * *

Tony lay on his bed. Everything was in pain: his head, his body… even his heart.

But Tony Dinozzo never got anything in his life the easy way. Why should he get the girl he fall in love to without fighting?

He had to fight. The only problem was that he had no idea what to do. Actually Tony hoped that the FBI would finally get his father in prison. They were watching them since October. Well, at least that was the first time Tony actually noticed them. Tony smirked as he thought of how much taxpayer's money was spent on some high qualified agents watching him eating his breakfast.

Would they success?

If they would, everything would be perfect. Well, Tony didn't want to get a foster family, but there was a chance that he could live with his sister on his own as soon as he would attain full age.

Still Tony didn't believe in the federal agents to success. Yes, the FBI was powerful. But his father was more. And his father didn't care about legal framework. If someone was unpleasant, his dad would most likely kill him. That was how it worked.

"Anthony!"

Tony shrugged when he heard his father's voice above him. Tony stood up as fast as he could.

"Yes, Sir."

"I've got a business meeting today. You want to join me?"

Ever since Tony was fourteen, his dad asked him regularly to take part in his business. And Tony always refused. After that his father would beat him up.

"Yes, I want to, Sir."

"Well, if that's the case… wait… what did you say?"

"I want to join your business meeting."

"You want?"

"Yes."


	3. Business Meeting

Hello!

Thanks for all the reviews. It makes me so happy to read your comments on my story! Thank you! You guys are great.

I will update about every Sunday. Do you actually like long or shorter chapters more? If you like shorter chapters more, I can shorten them and update two times a week.

I still don't have a beta reader. But I will get one soon! (If anyone would like to beta read my story, please send me a message) Sorry for any mistakes, I will correct them as soon as I can.

Have fun reading it.

* * *

"Okay, Anthony. I am very delighted. But you can't go in those rags to the meeting. Change into a suit" Dinozzo Sr. suggested.

"I don't have any, Sir."

Dinozzo Sr. grimaced with discontent. "Why don't you have a suit? Didn't I give you money to buy clothes?"

"That was one year ago. I had to buy Sofia's clothes, too. And some stuff for school. It was barely enough money left for my winter coat."

"Why didn't you ask for more money?"

Tony didn't answer; he just glared at his father. Dinozzo Sr. cleared his throat.

"At least change into your school uniform."

"I can do this. But it's undersize. And the shirt isn't as white as it was three years ago. I needed to mend the trousers at some places, too. All in all it doesn't look very good anymore. Even my teachers started to complain about my uniform."

That was such an uncomfortable situation. Tony didn't have anything like a conversation with his father since… he couldn't even remember ever having a conversation with his dad. Now Tony was standing there, making clear to his dad that Tony didn't have proper clothes for a business meeting.

"If you don't have the backbone to ask me for more money, you could at least have a side job and buy yourself an adequate school uniform. When I was your age, I always had a side job."

"I do have a side job. Actually it is more like a real job since I am working 30 hours a week as a dish washer." Tony could hardly repress his anger. "But, you know, I have to buy books for school, too. Pay for Sofia's school trips and after school activities. And it's not like I want my little sister to be an outsider, just because her father doesn't want to buy her the same toys and clothes other girl's in her age have. I actually don't care about my school uniform. Neither do I care about suits."

As soon as Tony said this, he was frightened. He didn't want to have a fight now. He was still exhausted from the fight the day before. But his father would never accept such an impudent talk.

Dinozzo Sr. stepped up to Tony. Tony closed his eyes, waiting to be beat up by his father. But his father just opened his wallet.

"Anthony, here you have my credit card. Buy yourself a new school uniform and one or more suits. But please no cheap ones. You can have this credit card as long as you agree to work for me. And quit your side job. I don't want my son to work as a dish washer."

Tony gaped at his father in disbelieve.

"Anthony, don't look at me like this. You aren't a kid anymore. Maybe you are a bit less lazy and stupid than I always thought. It is time for you to step into family business. But for now, take a suit of our butler. He should have the same size as you. He is in holidays. Just take one out of his room. We will meet in a half hour at my bureau. Don't be late."

* * *

„Kelly, "Abby knocked on the girl's door. „Breakfast is ready. Hey, are you okay?"

Abby opened the door and saw Kelly crying.

"Yes, I am, Abby." Kelly lied and wiped away her tears.

"Oh, come on, sweetie. You can't cry on Christmas Day. Okay, actually you can, but you can't lie to me. What is it?"

"I just broke off my friendship with Tony. You were right, he is a troublemaker."

Abby sat down next to Kelly and hugged her.

"Tony? That troublemaker we talked yesterday about? This might be the better way."

"I guess so. But I really loved to talk to him. He was… different than all the others at school. He was so mature, but on the same time childish and funny."

"You can still talk to him. I never said that you can't be friends. As long as you keep off the trouble he causes and you don't date him… You can be friends. No one would forbid you that."

"But dad does."

"Gibbs forbade you to be friends with him?"

"Yes. I haven't told you everything, Abby. Tony… you know his last name is Dinozzo. His dad might be a criminal. At least dad said so."

"Your Tony is the son of Anthony Dinozzo?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy? I absolutely forbid you to be friends with that Tony!"

"It is okay, Abby." Kelly started to cry again. "I told you, I broke off our friendship."

* * *

Tony felt uncomfortable sitting with his dad and some racketeers. His dad had ordered him to say nothing after greeting the men. He just had to sit there and listen while drinking some whiskey. Tony's dad surely didn't mind that Tony was a minor.

There were two men who visited his father. They seemed to be very close with his father. They were talking about some drug-transfer from South America to USA. Although they actually never mentioned the word "drug", it was very clear to Tony, what they were talking about.

After two hours they were finished. The bottle of whiskey was quite empty. Dinozzo Sr. seemed to be content with their meeting. They had planned a new route for transfer.

"You did well, Anthony." Dinozzo Sr. praised his son as soon as the men left. Tony felt weird. It was the first time in his life that his father complimented on him.

"I didn't do much. It wasn't very hard to sit silently and drink some whiskey."

Dinozzo Sr. smiled. "Don't worry. Soon enough, you will be the one talking. But until then, listen and learn."

"Yes Sir."

"You can go now, Anthony."

"Thank you."

"And Anthony…?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas, Anthony. Go out with your sister for dinner tonight. Pay with the credit card I gave you. Unfortunately I don't have time to go with you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You are welcome, son."

* * *

Tony went down the street. He light on a cigarette and put on the hood of his coat. It was still snowing. Today had been a really different day. He talked with his father quite normally. He didn't have to fight with that man. He gave Tony his credit card. Tomorrow Tony would go shopping with his sister. That little girl grew so fast, she needed new clothes. And Tony would buy himself clothes, too. It felt so nice to wear that suit today.

Tony and his sister had a nice dinner, too. Sofia was already sleeping peacefully as did Dinozzo Sr., who drank himself asleep.

It was late evening. Today was a strange day. But this evening should end even more strange.

Tony slowly turned his head around and looked carefully behind himself. Yes, they were following him as they always did.

Today was the first and most likely the only day his father had been nice to him. But nevertheless Tony would betray him.

He stopped and leaned against a wall. It was a narrow blind alley. The FBI would most likely park their car fifty meters from where he stood right now.

He waited until he saw them parking the car and turning off the motor.

Then Tony went back. He went to the black car with the darkened glass and knocked at the window.

A man opened the window. He had a bald patch. You couldn't call him beautiful, but he looked as Tony imagined a FBI agent had to look.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"I have something, which might interest you."

"How come?"

"I know that you guys are from the FBI. I know that you are watching us for months. You think my dad is criminal? You are right, he is. And you know what? I hate him even more than you guys can imagine. You already took a fucking long time to bring him down. So I thought I might help you."

An African-American man stepped out of the car to Tony. He showed his badge.

"I am Agent Sacks. I will check if you have any weapons with you, then you can get into the car and we will talk. Alright, Anthony?"

"I'm fine with that. I don't have any weapons. But you can check if you want."

* * *

Tony felt quite nervous in the car together with the two agents. But Tony had to do this.

"Okay, Tony. I can call you Tony, can't I?" Tony nodded fast. "I am Agent Fornell. First of all how did you know, that we were watching you?"

Tony grinned. Even though he was nervous like hell he couldn't resist giving a cheeky answer.

"I am truly sorry, but you did a really bad job. I noticed that you were watching me around October. I even saw that Agent Slacks phoning in front of my school. You know, just because I am a high-school student –a bad one by the way-, doesn't mean that I am dump and do not notice some Agents watching me 24 hours."

Fornell and Sacks watched at each other. They seemed to accept Tony's answer though obviously offended.

"Does your father know that we are watching?"

"I don't know. But he is not dump either. So I guess, he knows."

"Well, Tony. What did you want to tell us?"

Tony hands began to shake lightly. He hoped that the agents wouldn't notice it. Tony hated his father but still it was not easy to betray him. Maybe Tony was scared about what would happen to him and his sister. What if Sofia got an even more awful foster family? What if Dinozzo Sr. would find out what Tony did before the FBI would arrest him? He would kill Tony that time for sure.

"Tony? Are you alright?" Fornell asked.

"Yes Sir."

Tony took out his mobile phone.

"I went with my father to one of his business meetings. It was my first time. Never went to one before. I recorded it with my phone. The quality is bad; it's a cheap phone, you know. But it should be enough to arrest my dad and to stop that drug transfer."

Tony gave the phone to Fornell. One moment the FBI agent was lost for words.

"Thank you, Tony." Agent Fornell said. "That was very brave of you. But it was too dangerous. You shouldn't have done it."

"Why was it dangerous? My dad wouldn't notice it. And if he did, I would tell that it was an accident. Then he would delete the file and beat me up. But he does that all the time anyway. I think you guys know that- you watched my family for months." Tony said bitter.

"We will drive now to the agency." Agent Sacks changed the topic. "You will give evidence and we will listen to your tape."

"Then you will arrest my father?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

* * *

Tony sat patiently waiting in the interrogation room. The agent left half an hour ago. He felt tired. He had to explain about two thousand times what he heard at the meeting. Tony gave them a recording. Why the hell did he have to tell it again, not only one time but a thousand times?

"Are you okay, Tony?" the guy from the social service asked. Tony was still a minor, so he wasn't allowed to be questioned without someone from the social service. Tony noticed that Fornell was unhappy about that guy being there. At an inconspicuous moment Fornell even advised Tony not to mention child abuse. It would make things much more complicated if social service would interfere.

"Yes, I'm fine." He wasn't fine at all. His head hurt awfully. He just wanted to sleep. Hell, he still had a concussion. He began to feel dizzy again.

The guy from social service nodded and explained, "Okay, I have to go to the toilet. I have a bad stomach. Shouldn't have eaten the kebab before. You don't have to tell them anything before I come back, okay? You can sue them if they want you to talk to them." Then he ran out of the room towards the toilets.

Not even a second later Fornell and Sacks entered the interrogation room.

"Tony. We listened to your recording about a thousand times. It's not enough." Fornell explained shortly. "We can arrest you father with that what you said, but we cannot bring down his criminal organization. There are far more people than you father who are involved and who would continue with drug transfer and human trafficking. Not to mention the arms trade your father might be involved. We will not arrest your father yet. Of course it is your right to go to the police and social service and to hope that they will help you. But there is another way, too."

Tony sighed. Of course it would have been far too easy if the FBI arrested his father just like that.

"And that way would be?"

"You help us. You continue to pretend to be interested in your father's business. You give us all information you got. You install some bugs in your house. But that would all be unofficially. We are actually not allowed to let a minor work for us."

Tony met the two agents with disbelief.

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"I do. But if you are scared, forget about it. Call social service or wait for us to help you."

"I am not scared. I can do that."

What did Tony said just now? He didn't even think about it. But he said it. He would do it.

Fornell and Sacks looked at each other with content.

"Well, then Tony. Let me explain everything. Mr. Smith from Social Service will take a while in the toilet. I guess the kebab he ate this evening wasn't that good. Or maybe it was the coffee I gave him." Fornell grinned devilishly.

"You will go with your father to any meetings he takes you. Remember well the face, appearance and their conversations. As soon as you are alone write it down -maybe in your exercise books from school, no one is interested in homework of a high-school student. Be sure that your father doesn't find out about it. Are you fine with that, Tony? You can quit if you don't want to do that."

Tony shook his head. "I can do this."

"Here you have a second phone. It's the same type of phone you already have. Keep it always with you. You can reach me and Agent Sacks anytime. If you feel insecure or if you have any problem, call us. Clear?"

"Crystal."

Fornell smiled at the answer.

"This are bugs, Tony. I will show you how to bring them on, it is not that hard."

Fornell showed Tony some microchip not larger than a coin.

"Does your father use a mouse at his computer?" Fornell showed Tony the hardware in his hand.

"Yeah, he does."

"Good. Open the mouse like this, if possible. And put the bug in like this. Have a go at it."

Tony did it as Fornell told him.

"Perfect, Tony. I guess teenagers are fast at learning that technical stuff. You can do the same with your father's phone. Be careful; put it only if you are sure that it can't be find by anyone. The best places are lamps or under the desk… but this are the places where an experienced criminal would first look out for bugs, too. And wear gloves, so that you don't leave fingerprints. Clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Put some bugs in your room, too. We would like to hear if you have a problem."

"Okay."

"Call us in two days after school and report. Don't rush things; don't put yourself in unnecessary danger. If you want to quit, quit. If you have any problem and I mean any, call me at any time. It's no problem. We are not far away from your house. Watching you. If you are in any danger, we will put you directly in a witness-protection program."

"Yes, Sir."

The guy from social service entered the room again. "Sorry Tony, Agents, for letting you wait, but I really had a bad stomach."

"Are you okay now, Mr. Smith?"

"Well, it's okay. I feel a bit ill, but I can stand it. Tony, did the two men interrogate you, while I was away?"

"No, they just came in and Agent Sacks promised me to bring me some donut and cola, didn't you, Agent Sacks?" Tony's face had an evil grin. Agent Sacks bristled with anger, but nodded.

"Yeah, I will go get it for you, Tony. Wait a minute."

"It is quite late. Agent Fornell, I would like you to ask some last question and then let me drive Tony to a youth center. I guess you will arrest his father tonight, so it is better if he does not stay at home. We will have to get his sister, too."

"No, there is not enough evidence to arrest Mr. Dinozzo Sr. We will bring Tony home."

"That was not enough evidence? Are you crazy? That boy told you that his father organized some drug transfer."

"That's not enough. Let me do my work, I let you do your work. Tony, you are fine with me driving you home, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Mr. Smith doesn't have to, if he feels ill. I'm perfectly fine with you, Agent Fornell."

* * *

Fornell and Sacks watched Tony walking to the door of the Dinozzo mansion, while still chewing on his donut slowly. The boy was obviously dead tired.

"Fornell, what we did just now, it was against the law. We will lose our jobs or even get into prison, if anyone finds out that made a minor work for us."

"I know, Sacks. But this case must be closed soon. You know how many persons are killed because of Dinozzo Sr. This is major. As soon as Tony is an adult we can officially involve him. By the way, when will he turn eighteen?"

"Not so soon. In bit less than year. I hope that we will close the case before that."

"It will be fine as long as Tony doesn't sue us. And he will not. And if he does, who will believe him?"

"Yeah, you might be right. But do you think that that boy is in danger?"

"You want me to be honest, Sacks? Yes, I do think that he is in danger. But he would be anyway."

"You think that the boy is smart enough for this?"

"What do you think, Agent Sacks?"

"I don't like the boy. But I think he was honest and I think that he is far too mature and intelligent for his age."

"So you think that he is smart enough for this?"

Agent Sack hesitated for a second. "Yes, I do think that he is smart enough for that job."

"So, do I."

"Fornell, we just gave a 17 years old boy an undercover job, didn't we?"


	4. New Year

Hello!

Sorry, I promised to update on sunday... but better late than never. But I got a beta reader! Special thanks go to Special Agent Baker! Thank you a lot!

Thanks for all reviews, too. :-) I am really happy when I get reviews :-)

* * *

"Tony? Why is daddy so nice?" Sofia wondered.

She was sitting on the coach of their living room wearing a new dark green dress which Tony bought her a few days ago. Sofia loved that dress. She felt like princess… like a really beautiful princess.

"Well, you know, I work for daddy now, so he's happy." Tony replied. "That's why he's nice."

Sofia looked at Tony with confusion. She didn't understand why Tony didn't solve the problem they had with their dad earlier. He could just have taken a job from their dad years ago and they wouldn't have gone through all that trouble. But Sofia was happy now.

Their dad invited them to a New Year's party. There were a lot of strangers, but some of them had kids and Sofia was happy to have some playmates, especially because Tony seemed to be busy talking to some colleagues.

Sofia had to admit, she never saw her older brother like that before. He looked so gentle.

Sofia never saw him wearing a suit… ever. Most of the time her brother looked dirty and exhausted, but now his appearance had totally changed.

Dad behaved very strange towards Tony too. He tapped him on the shoulder and introduced him to his friends proudly.

Was everything fine now? Would they finally be a happy family? As much as Sofia wished that to be true she also had a weird feeling about it.

Sofia observed Tony as he smoked a cigar with an elderly man and listened to what he had to say.

Why was she so damn worried about her brother?

"Hey, Sofia, my mom said we could shoot some firecrackers. Do you want to go outside with us?"

It was the 11 year old son of one of her dad's colleagues who asked. He was nice and she liked his reddish hair.

"I don't know," Sofia replied with uncertainty. "I don't want to leave my brother."

"Why? He seems busy," The boy replied. "Don't bother him."

"But what is he talking about?" Sofia asked with worry in her voice.

"About some boring stuff," The boy answered easily. "I listened to my father and his colleagues once… nothing interesting at all."

"Are you sure?" Sofia asked.

"Yes! Now let's go outside." The boy said as he pulled her with him.

* * *

Gibbs didn't like Christmas that much. He liked it because Kelly loved it and because his team seemed to enjoy some peaceful days and a nice evening at his house.

Gibbs could deal with Christmas, but New Year – he actually hated New Year. He didn't see a reason to start a new year with drinking and polluting the air instead of working on catching bad guys.

Nevertheless he invited everyone again. But Gibbs didn't even try to enjoy himself. He knew he couldn't.

He couldn't stop thinking about those Dinozzo kids. How was Tony? He had a concussion on Christmas Eve. Did he actually see a doctor?

Gibbs had to work the past few days, so he didn't even have time for crisis of conscience. But now he had…

What if Dinozzo Sr. beat his son to death one day? Gibbs would never forgive himself.

Hell, he hated himself for how he threated Tony a few days ago. That boy got beat up by his dad and went to his house to get some help. It shouldn't matter that he wanted help from Kelly and not him.

But the first thing Gibbs did was to shout at the boy. Gibbs had been ready to drive the boy to his own house – Tony's personal hell, where most likely his dad would have battered him. If it weren't for Ducky, Gibbs wouldn't even have noticed that Tony was hurt and needed help.

"Jethro, are you alright? You seem to be absent today. I know you do not appreciate New Year parties, but you do not even try to pretend to like it. What's the matter?" Ducky asked.

"Ducky… Do you remember Tony Dinozzo?"

"You mean the boy who visited your house a week ago?" Ducky asked as he tried to remember. "How could I forget him? I am worried too, but you couldn't persuade him to accept your help."

"Yeah, but…" Gibbs started, but was interrupted.

"You don't want to give up. I know you, my friend." Ducky said with a small smile.

"But I don't know what to do. I don't think that pressing charges would help if Tony doesn't testify against his father and it's not even a case. Dinozzo Sr. is Fornell's suspect. My hands are tied. I really don't know what to do." Gibbs said in defeat.

"If you want to help our poor boy, you need to win his trust. So far Anthony never had anyone to trust except himself. He had to grow up much too early in order to protect himself and his sister. His father is beating him up regularly and teachers are keeping him after school and calling his dad instead of realizing that the boy doesn't have fault at all. Most of the people give Tony the feeling that he is worth nothing… so did you." Ducky explained.

Gibbs swallowed, but he knew that Ducky was right.

"So what do you think I should do?" Gibbs asked.

"If you want the boy's trust, you need to show him that you trust him." Ducky replied.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, maybe you should start with allowing Kelly to befriend him." Ducky suggested.

* * *

Tony's job was hard. It felt so wrong to talk about selling drugs. But talking about human trafficking was even worse. Unluckily it was today's main topic.

How could they talk about something like that on New Year?

Tony was sure today was his worst New Year ever and Tony had certainly had some really bad New Year's parties throughout his life. Last year, for example, he had spent an awful waiting room in hospital with a broken arm and his crying sister.

But this was worse. Tony's only comfort was that he was one of the good guys, not a criminal like his father.

Tony was actually the opposite.

"So, you have any new offers?" Dinozzo Sr. asked his colleague.

"Yes, some really nice girls. They are all about eighteen years old." The man replied. "I have ten girls in all."

"And you said that they are already in the US?" Dinozzo Sr. asked.

"Yeah, in a warehouse not far from Mexico's border." The man replied. "So, how much?"

Did his father just talk about girls like they were some sort of merchandise?

Tony's stomach turned at the thought.

"Well, I haven't seen them yet." Dinozzo Sr. said.

"Fine, you can see them. When can you get a flight to New Mexico? Or should I bring them to you? But I warn you, that will cost more."

"No, I'll come there… well, my son will go with you." Dinozzo Sr. explained.

Tony shrugged. What had his father just said? He… Tony… would go with that man to inspect the girls… so that his father could buy them?

"What? Dad, I… but… I really don't know…" Tony tried to make an excuse, any excuse.

Dinozzo Sr. looked at Tony with an evil eye. He didn't like when Tony looked insecure or scared, especially in front of his colleagues.

"You just have to check if they are healthy and how old they really are, not that hard, is it?" Dinozzo Sr. said calmly.

"I guess not." Tony replied softly. "Fine, I'll go and see the girls."

"Very well, Anthony, you will leave tomorrow." Dinozzo Sr. said triumphantly. "I will tell my secretary to book a flight for you. Don't mess this up."

"I won't." Tony replied confidently. "Sir?"

"Yes, Anthony?" Dinozzo Sr. said.

"May I leave the party so that I can go and pack." Tony asked carefully. "I don't want to be tired tomorrow."

Dinozzo Sr. didn't seem too happy, but begrudgingly allowed it.

* * *

Tony sat in the bathroom on the cold floor again.

After he had sent his sister to bed, Tony had locked himself up and broke down.

He was crying like a bog baby.

He didn't know how to deal with what he had to do tomorrow. He didn't know if he could deal with it at all. He had bad nausea and was so disgusted with his father.

Tony had the mobile he got from the FBI in his hands. Should he call agent Fornell and tell him that he couldn't do it? Should he beg for witness-protection program to help him and his sister?

Tony's hands were shaking.

Maybe he could call Fornell and just talk about it? Maybe the agent could comfort him?

How much more information did those agents want? Wasn't it enough to know that his father did human trafficking?

Tony jumped when his mobile phone rang. It wasn't the phone in his hand, but the other one in pocket.

"Anthony Dinozzo Jr." Tony answered uncertainly.

"Tony! It's Kelly." The cheerful voice replied.

Tony needed a moment to compose himself.

Hopefully she couldn't hear that he had been crying.

"Kelly? Why did you call?" Tony asked. "I mean, I'm really happy that you called… But I thought…"

"I am sorry, Tony. I wasn't fair to you." Kelly said. "I mean, maybe I was, but I miss you. You are a good guy, you just cause too much trouble sometimes."

Tony smiled.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that." Tony replied with a smile. "But do you actually want to be friends again? You know, I miss you, too."

"Yes, Tony." Kelly replied. "I want to be friends with you; actually, I think we never stopped."

"Thanks, Kelly, you made my day." Tony said happily. "I really had a bad evening. I actually think I had the worst day of my life. I needed that. Thanks a lot."

Some tears of relief flowed down Tony's cheek.

"Why? What happened, Tony?" Kelly asked with concern.

"Let's call it family issues." Tony replied.

"You can come over to my house." Kelly said. "We have quite a nice party going here."

"I don't know… Your dad…he doesn't like me. Remember?" Tony replied with uncertainty.

"Actually it was his idea to invite you." Kelly said.

"What?" Tony asked incredulously.

* * *

Tony rang the bell. He still felt uncomfortable joining the party at Gibbs' house.

But it couldn't be worse than the party his dad had thrown.

Tony had a little bit of a bad conscience because he had left his sister alone at their house. But Dinozzo Sr. wasn't aggressive the past few days so it should be fine.

"Tony!" Kelly opened the door and hugged him. "How are you?"

"Fine, a bit tired, but fine." Tony replied. "How are you?"

"Never felt better." Kelly replied with a smile. "Come in! We have plenty of food left."

Kelly took Tony's hand and pulled him into the house.

Tony blushed at the thought of Kelly holding his hand.

They entered the living room and Tony recognized Agent Gibbs and Dr. Mallard. He wasn't sure if he saw the other people on Christmas Eve as well.

All faces turned to Tony and Kelly.

"This is Tony Dinozzo" Kelly introduced. "And this, Tony, is Dr. Mallard, Abby Sciuto, Tim McGee, Ziva David, Jimmy Palmer and my dad."

Tony felt that they were skeptical about him though they all smiled at him.

"They are all in my dad's team." Kelly said. "You know his team from NCIS."

"Yeah… I know… You told me that." Tony said. "Hello everyone, thank you for inviting me."

* * *

Tony was exhausted. He felt like as he had been interrogated for two hours.

He talked to every one of Mr. Gibbs' team except for Gibbs himself and Dr. Mallard.

All of them treated him like a criminal.

Especially Abby Sciuto… she didn't stop asking him questions about school, how he spent his free time and she even asked about his dad.

She was obviously very worried about Kelly, but Tony had some nice moments with Kelly too.

They had talked about school, even if that topic didn't interested Tony at all anymore, he was still happy to just talk to her.

Now Kelly was talking to Abby and McGee, while Tony ate some cake.

Dr. Mallard sat down next to Tony.

"So, Anthony, we haven't gotten time to talk until now." Ducky said. "Especially because you and Gibbs are insisting that Kelly must not know about your visit on Christmas Eve… how are you?"

"I am fine, Dr. Mallard. Thank you for asking." Tony replied. "How are you?"

"I am as fine as a man of my age could be, but the last time you told me that you were fine, you certainly weren't. Did you visit a doctor?" Ducky asked with a little bit on concern.

"I saw a doctor." Tony assured Ducky. "I didn't have any headaches after a few days anymore."

"You still look a bit pale, my dear boy. Are you sure that you are fine?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, please stop asking." Tony said with a bit of annoyance. "I am just tired and I want to eat."

"Where is your sister?" Ducky asked.

"At home." Tony replied simply.

"At home, where your father beats the hell out of her?" It was Gibbs voice that asked the question.

The Special Agent sat down on Tony's other side and the boy started to feel crowded.

"She is fine." Tony said. "She is sleeping. My dad hasn't been aggressive the past few days, so it should be fine. Nevertheless I told you my dad never laid a finger on me or my sister."

Gibbs bristled with anger as Tony lied.

"Tony, please remember that if you ever have a problem, call me." Gibbs said. "If not me, at least call Kelly, alright?"

Gibbs voice was soft that Tony felt safe for a moment.

"Al…Alright…" Tony stuttered.

Gibbs patted Tony on the back.

"I am sorry about Christmas Eve, I wasn't that nice to you." Gibbs said. "I might have even scared you. You have to know that you are always welcome in my house."

Tony couldn't believe what he just heard.

Someone treated him like… like he was not just a random idiot.

But then Tony remembered that he had to hold his cover, especially now that he was working for the FBI.

"Please, like you could scare me, Agent Gibbs." Tony said with a smirk. "I am not a kid. I am perfectly fine with handling my life on my own and if you excuse me, I want to talk to Kelly before I leave. Thank you for the dinner."

* * *

_**-A few weeks later-**_

Tony's life was getting better.

He had learned to deal with his job.

Every day he wrote down what he observed in his Spanish exercise book. His father would never read his exercise books. He called Fornell A few times per week and talked to him.

Tony actually had more free time than before. He had quit his side job.

His new job was harder but less time-consuming. Tony hadn't been beat up for a long time.

All in all Tony felt better.

Even his marks in school were getting better.

He and Kelly spent a lot of time together. They weren't dating, but Tony was still happy with visiting her and doing homework with her.

Mr. Gibbs still had an eye on Tony, but he gave up persuading him to sue his father.

Today was a perfect day too.

He got a B+ in math and because his marks had gotten better he was allowed to join the football team again.

Tony had had his first football lesson after two years and Kelly had been there to watch. After that he and Kelly had gone out for ice cream.

Everything was perfect.

Tony was whistling while he went upstairs to his room. Sofia was still in school and since he had finished his work for his dad yesterday evening Tony could watch some TV.

Tony opened his door, but instead of seeing his empty room, he saw his dad and some of his henchmen.

His father was sitting on Tony's desk chair his Spanish exercise book in his hands.

* * *

It's a cliffhanger :-P I am sorry.


	5. Spanish Exercise book

"Anthony, come in and close the door behind you." Dinozzo Sr. welcomed Tony into his own room.

His voice was soft and he sounded kind of nice but Tony knew that this was only an act. In a few minutes his dad would most likely beat him to death.

For a moment Tony thought about running away. Fornell or some of his other agents should be watching over their residence. Their car must be nearby. They could save him... But Dinozzo Sr. seemed to be able to read minds.

"Anthony, running will not help you. Well, it might help you, but it will certainly not help your sister. You love her, don't you? She is not at school anymore; if that's what you think. I picked her up earlier."

Tony turned pale. His dad wouldn't dare to harm Sofia, would he? She was his daughter, too. He must love her, too, at least a bit. How could he threaten him like this?

"Close the door now, Anthony. We need to talk."

Tony obeyed. He stepped into the room and closed the door.

He felt very uncomfortable.

His room was small and he felt crowded with his dad and his two watchmen the small room. His father seemed to be satisfied as he saw Tony trembling lightly. He continued to look into his exercise book.

"Now, Anthony. I didn't know you were this good at Spanish. Didn't you fail in Spanish last year?"

Tony gulped. He had watched his father talking and even interrogating many people in the last few weeks. He never came straight to the point, he loved to see his victim being on edge and trembling of fear.

"Answer, when I talk to you, Anthony!" Dinozzo Sr. shouted angrily.

"Yeah, I failed, but only because I missed the first exam and because I fell asleep in the second. Moreover I think my teacher hates me. I guess I shouldn't have told her that she looks like Hagrid, that fat half-giant from the "Harry Potter" movies. You saw the movies, didn't you? Actually this situation reminds me of when Harry…" Tony babbled nervously, but was interrupted by his father.

Tony tried to hide how awfully scared he actually was. He tried to smile but it was the first time in his life that he wasn't able to smile.

Then he remembered the bugs in his room which he installed for the FBI. They would hear their conversation and they would save Tony. At least Tony hoped so.

"Shut up, Anthony. Don't you realize the situation you're in?"

"I know that, dad; more than you think."

Anthony Sr. smiled. That man really was evil.

"My dear son, I read your exercise book. You still make some grammar mistakes but really not many. Your vocabulary is quite nice, too. I have to admit your teacher gives you some boring homework. I mean you are, how old? 18? 19? Come on, who wants to write about his Christmas presents at this age? But you do have a fertile imagination, because I can't remember giving you a new laptop." Tony looked at his dad with hatred, but Dinozzo Sr. only smirked.

Tony was sure that his dad knew that he was actually 17 years old. He just wanted to make clear that he didn't care about Tony at all; that he didn't even care how old his son was.

"But you know, what is much more interesting than your report on Christmas, Anthony? Well, you wrote some other very interesting reports. I will translate it: '1st January... Today I went to a meeting in Las Cruces in New Mexico to inspect ten girls who are supposed to be bought and sold by my father. I met with a guy, a white male about 35 years, about 5,6 feet high, brown hair, brown eyes. He was named Nick, I didn't get his full name, but he is just a middle man without much importance. ... and so on…' Anthony, tell me, why did you write this down in you exercise book? Did your teacher asked you to write down what you did on the 1st of January? But that wouldn't explain the fifty other reports that you wrote down."

"It is my diary. Am I not allowed to write in a diary?" Tony asked somewhat angrily.

Dinozzo Sr. nodded to his henchmen. Before Tony could even react, they grabbed him and pressed him into a chair. Dinozzo Sr. got up and went to Tony. Tony couldn't move because the henchmen held him so tightly.

"How dare you to lie to your father? I give you one last chance. Why did you write those reports?" Dinozzo Sr. asked.

"I told you, it's a diary." Tony repeated his lie. But the next moment he felt his father's fist in his face. Tony winced in pain.

"So? Tell me the truth." Dinozzo Sr. spat.

"Diary." Tony replied strongly.

His father beat him again but this time Tony didn't even struggle. He expected it this time.

"Dear Anthony, you know, I can do this all night, unfortunately you might not last that long. You don't have to tell me the truth, son. You don't have to tell me that you betrayed me, because I know."

Tony glared at him. How could he know?

"Did you know that I never got the chance to sell those girls? The FBI got them when they were transported. Is there any chance that this has anything to do with your reports?" Dinozzo Sr. asked as he came to eye level with his son.

"The girls are free?" Tony didn't know that. Fornell promised him that they would do something about those girls but actually Fornell never told him that they rescued the poor girls. Most likely the man had forgotten to tell Tony. Maybe he didn't realized how important it was to Tony.

Tony felt delighted.

For a short moment he even forgot the terrible situation he was in.

"You seem to be happy about that…" His father said, then beat him a few times in his face.

"Still happy about that, Anthony?" He asked. But Tony only smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I am happy... happy that I am not like you." Tony explained. Again his father slugged him.

But Tony ignored it and continued to smirk.

"I would watch your words, boy. You might not be scared of any beating or even death but I guess your sister is." Those words were harder to take than any beating. "Now, listen, boy, if you want to live; if you want your sister to live without any harm tell me the truth," Dinozzo Sr. explained. "Are you working for the FBI?" How could he know? Tony felt that he was trembling again. If his father knew, there was no way that Tony would survive today. But what about Sofia?

His father walked slowly through Tony's room and took a look at his son's stuff. Finally he found a baseball bat.

"You like sports, don't you, Anthony?" He asked as he watched the bat in his hands. He moved to Tony again. "You know, I never played Baseball. I did have to work hard at your age. Explain it to me: how do I swing that thing? Like this?"

The next moment Tony felt pain in his leg. He screamed and he couldn't suppress some tears. Tony was sure that his dad just broke his leg.

"My dear Anthony, don't think that I will kill you just like that and that your story ends here. I wanted you to work for it... and you will, Tony. Tony- that's what your friends call you, isn't it? We are friends, aren't we? Well, Tony, you will keep your undercover job at the FBI. But you will give them the information I want you to give them."

Tony had a hard time concentrating on what his father said. He felt dizzy.

Did his father just ask him to betray the FBI? To give them false information? To bring those Agents in danger?

"Oh, I almost forgot, Anthony. The bugs you installed I removed them. I hope you don't mind."

No... It couldn't be. That was Tony's last hope.

"You will do as I say. I know that you won't do it for your own life, but you will do it for your sister. You will not see her until I am satisfied with your job. Do you understand me?"

Tony gulped. He would betray Fornell. He didn't like that; he actually hated that; but his sister meant everything to him and Dinozzo Sr. knew that.

"Do you understand me?"

Tony nodded.

"Answer me with words!"

"Yes, Sir." He answered weakly.

"Well, maybe we will get somewhere. Oh, and I have a mole in the FBI. Don't even think that you can ask them for help. You don't want to risk your sister's life."

Tony nodded again. He expected his father to not be that stupid.

"I am happy that we got a chance to talk, Anthony. Communication is the most important thing in a family. But I will leave for five days for a business trip. Call Fornell now. Tell him that I am away and that you will take a few days off because you will not have a chance to observe anything that you could report." Dinozzo Sr. handed Tony his mobile phone. Tony didn't even notice that he had actually taken it from him. Tony dialed the number and talked to Fornell, while his dad listened.

He didn't know how but he could talk clearly without showing fear or pain. He explained that his dad was absent and that neither had to expect him to call nor that he had to watched at the Dinozzo mansion.

Fornell believed his story and the call was ended quickly.

"Now, Anthony, if you don't mind. I will leave and come back in five days. If you call the ambulance or anyone else for help, be sure that your sister will need an ambulance, too."

Tony was stunned.

"But… my leg… I think it's broken."

"So what? In five days I will take you to a doctor. Don't you think that you deserve punishment? You betrayed me. Do you know how much those girls cost? I lost millions of dollars because of you."

Tony knew that his father would never pity him. He wouldn't even mind if Tony died in those five days.

"Don't step foot out of this house." Dinozzo Sr. ordered. "But I guess you won't be able to go anywhere." He laughed and kicked at Tony's leg. Tony screamed in pain again. The next moment, his father was gone.

When Tony first woke up he was confused. His head hurt but his leg was even worse.

It was dark outside and Tony had no idea what time it was. After a few seconds he remembered that his father found out about him working for the FBI.

Tony sighed.

He would have to betray those agents. Life never seemed to get better for Anthony Dinozzo Jr., but what could he do?

He could call Fornell and explain the situation. But what if his father found out? He still had Sofia. She was Tony's only reason that he fought so hard for a better life. He wanted to believe that that girl had a chance to have at least some nice memories of her childhood.

But as time went on, he lost his faith. The poor girl must be dead scared... So was he.

But first before Tony would think about a plan to save his sister and himself, he would have to survive five days without medical treatment.

Tony slowly tried to get out of bed. He had to go to the toilet.

He needed at least ten minutes to move get off the bed and to sit on the floor. It took another half an hour to crawl to the bathroom door which was on the other side of the room.

Tony decided to stay there for a while. Here he could drink something.

It wasn't as comfortable as his bed, but Tony was fine with lying on the cold floor. He felt hot and the coldness of the ground was comfortable.

He must have a fever.

He just wanted to think about a plan to save his sister, but he fall asleep.

Tony wasn't at school for three days. Kelly looked at her display with worry. Neither did he answer her calls.

"Sweetheart, what bothers you?" Gibbs asked while serving her lunch.

"It's nothing, dad." She lied.

"Sure? How was your class test today? You learned a lot. If it wasn't good, I wouldn't be angry. I know that you work hard." Then he laughed. "A lot harder than I did at your age."

"No, the class test was fine… It's about Tony." Kelly confessed.

First she thought her father would be annoyed by the topic, but instead he seemed to be very attentive.

"Tell me. What happened?" Gibbs asked kindly.

"He wasn't at school for three days. You know I was so happy. He was used to skipping classes a lot, but since New Year… he was at school every day. But today he didn't even come to the class test. He didn't call school to excuse himself. But what worries me most…he does not answer my calls." She explained to her father.

Gibbs nodded.

Did her dad actually worry about Tony, too? Why was that?

"Let's eat." Gibbs calmed her down. "I am sure that Tony just has the flu and forgot to call the school."

"Yeah, sure." Kelly answered but still had a weird feeling in her gut.

Gibbs rang the bell of the Dinozzo mansion.

He smiled ironically.

Didn't he try the same thing a few weeks ago? Hadn't Tony just lied to him?

Nobody opened the door so Gibbs rang again. Why was he that concerned about Anthony Dinozzo Jr.? There must be billions of children having the same problems as Tony. Gibbs had many cases with abused kids. Those were some of the hardest cases. But he felt special about Tony and his sister. Tony wasn't just any kid to him; maybe because he was Kelly's friend? Gibbs really didn't know.

Fifteen minutes passed. Gibbs wasn't known for his patience. Did the FBI still watch Dinozzo Sr.? If they did, why didn't Fornell call him until now?

Something felt wrong about the situation.

Gibbs dialed a number.

"McGee?"

"Yeah, boss? Why aren't you here yet? Did something happen? I thought you would only be away for lunch with Kelly?" McGee asked with some worry.

"Yes, but something cropped up. Can you trace a phone for me?"

"Yes, I can. Which number?"

Gibbs dictated Tony's phone number and then he waited for McGee to find the boy's location.

"Well, whose phone is it? It's in the Dinozzo mansion. Are you tracing Kelly's friend? What did he do?" McGee asked.

"Nothing, it's just my gut feeling. Something is wrong. I expect you and Ziva to finish today's paperwork. I'll see you later."

Gibbs hung up before McGee could say or ask anything else.

At least Tony's phone was at home. But why didn't he open the door? Did his bastard father take him somewhere else?

Gibbs didn't know. But his gut was almost screaming. Gibbs just decided to break in.

Tony heard some footsteps. His heartbeat fastened. His dad wasn't supposed to return for another two days. Why did he come so early? Tony was scared. He felt too weak to resist any beating.

Tony tried to calm himself down. Maybe his dad was going to get a doctor? Tony was of no use for him if he had a broken leg. But still Tony was shaking. It was too much. Everything was too much. His father not only broke his leg but also his fighting spirit.

Tony crawled to the door of the toilet and locked it up. If his dad was drunk, he wouldn't get into the toilet. If he wasn't drunk, well, he would be able to open it and he would be angrier about it.

After a few minutes someone tried to open the door, then knocked.

"Tony?" Someone asked with uncertainty. It was Gibbs. Why the hell was Gibbs here?

"Agent Gibbs? Why are you in my house? Did you break in? That's a crime, you know." Tony answered trying not to stutter.

"Tony, open the door. Now." Gibbs ordered

"Nope. I am taking a shower, sorry, I am not descent. Please leave my house or I will call the police." Tony replied.

"I didn't hear water flowing. That means that you didn't take a shower yet. Dress yourself up. I will leave if I see that you are alright. You can take a shower after that."

"Why should I? This is my house. I don't have to listen to you."

"Fine, then I will wait until you are finished." Gbbs replied stubbornly.

"I will call the police if you don't leave." Tony warned once again.

"Okay, call the police. At least you would have to get out of the bathroom." Gibbs said smugly.

"I've got a mobile phone. I don't need to go out to call the police." Tony replied.

"Well you will have to when they arrive." Gibbs said.

Shit, Gibbs was right.

"Please, Agent Gibbs. Leave me alone."

"Why didn't you come to school? You skipped your class test." Gibbs asked curiously.

"I have got really bad rash. Looks a bit like acne, even worse. My face is all red and purulent. I was too embarrassed to come to school."

"That's a lame excuse, Dinozzo. You had better ones."

"No, it's not an excuse, honest."

"Okay, then show me."

"I told you, I am embarrassed."

"I am a federal agent and I am a marine. I see corpses every day. I saw grown up men pissing their pants out of fear. Do you really think that some acne could affect me in any way?"

"Please, Mr. Gibbs."

"No, I will not leave."

"Fine, I will not open the door."

"You are childish, Tony."

"I am not fully grown yet. Technically I am a child. It is my right to be childish."

There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah, you are a child, Tony, not only technically." Gibbs voice softened. "It is your right to be childish. But you know what? It is your right to accept the help of grown-ups, too."

Tony tried to fight against his tears. It would be so nice to just open the door. Tony could tell him everything. He would help Tony and give him some food. Tony was dead hungry. And that Dr. Mallard would come. Tony didn't like doctors or hospitals, but Tony could deal with that elderly man. But then again Tony remembered who his father was. Tony remembered that he had to protect his sister. The FBI failed. Why should he believe Mr. Gibbs? He was a federal agent, but Tony wasn't even sure what NCIS actually stood for.

"There is nobody who can help me." Tony said with a sigh.

"You are wrong, Tony. I can. Trust me."

"Why do you even want to help me? I am nothing but a troublemaker. I am stupid and good for nothing. I am not good enough for your daughter. I failed in protecting my sister. Don't bother with someone like me. You will regret it."

"Tony, listen. I don't know who told you such bullshit, probably your father. But you are neither stupid nor good for nothing. Kelly likes you. She will most likely kill me because I told you that, but you are very important to her. She is very worried about you. So am I." Tony started to cry silently. He hoped that to be true.

"Tony, I really want to help you. You are an amazing person. You have been very brave. You protected you sister like no other brother could do. But you don't have to do that anymore, at least not alone. I will help you. Do you trust me?"

Tony nodded even though he knew that Gibbs you couldn't see him. But Tony was just too weak to answer.

"Please, Tony. Open the door."

Tony looked up at the door lock. Right now that door lock wasn't just a door lock. Tony knew that Agent Gibbs could open it easily –he could break into the house, too. But the door lock was a symbol. If Tony opened that door now, that would mean that he trusted Gibbs. And Tony hadn't trusted anybody in his entire life. But could he trust Kelly's father? No, he couldn't. He just couldn't. But he wanted to. Maybe he could?

"Tony, can you open the door? Please, son."

Tony could hear Gibbs sighing in relief as he finally opened the door.

First Gibbs was relieved to get into the bathroom; he was even happier that he had gained the boy's trust. But in the next moment he wished not to be here.

Tony was a picture of misery. He didn't look much better than the body at work today. His face was swollen and mostly blue and green. One of his eyes was barely open and his lips were bloody. The boy was sitting on the ground, breathing heavily. But he was smiling, too.

"See, I have got a really bad case of acne." He joked. But Gibbs really didn't see the fun of it.

"Tony, that isn't funny at all. How do you feel? Do you feel dizzy?"

"Dizzy? Do you want to know if I have a concussion? Well, I guess I have one. Two days ago I saw everything double and I puked quite a lot. And yes, I do feel dizzy." Tony answered harshly.

Gibbs knelt down next to Tony.

"Tony, you have to go to the hospital. Can you walk? I will get you in the car. We will be at the hospital in no time."

"Please, no hospitals, Agent Gibbs. My father would kill me if I get in a hospital now."

"He will not. I am here to protect you."

"Yeah, but my sister. He has my sister. Please Agent Gibbs, no hospitals."

"He has you sister?" Gibbs was worried about the girl, but here was Tony who surely needed help first.

"Yeah."

"Is she OK?"

"I think so. As long as I do nothing stupid, he said, she's going to be fine."

"Okay, don't worry. I will get your sister, too. But first I will get you to Ducky. Are you fine with that?"

Tony nodded.

Gibb touched Tony's shoulder gently.

"Can you get up, Tony?"

"Yeah, but I can't walk. My leg is broken."

"Holly shit, Tony! Your dad broke your leg? Well I guess there is no other way. I will carry you. You don't seem to be that heavy."

"Ducky, I've got a patient for you."

"A patient?" Ducky asked with curiosity.

"Yes, a patient. Do you have a wheelchair or something like that? His leg is broken. He's in my car."

"If his leg is broken, you should rather bring him into the hospital, Jethro." Ducky said.

"He doesn't want to and I agree with him. He might get into trouble if he goes to the hospital." Gibbs said.

"May I ask if I know my patient?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, you do." Gibbs said. "His name is Anthony Dinozzo."

"Oh, my dear." Ducky said. "Not again. What happened to the poor lad?"

"Don't know yet for sure. But he really needs a doctor." Gibbs said.

"Isn't this actually an autopsy table?" Tony asked with a bit of fear. He obviously felt uncomfortable by the thought. "You're a coroner? Are you even a doctor?"

Ducky would have felt offended if it weren't a wounded teenager who had asked him such a stupid question.

"Yes, I am a doctor, Anthony." Ducky said reassuringly. "First, let me take a look at your leg."

"Okay, doctor."

"So far, I am finished, Anthony."

"Thanks, Doctor Mallard." Tony sighed in relief. He felt a lot better.

"Please, call me Ducky. I told you that already."

"So, Ducky, how is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He has a concussion. His leg is broken but an operation would be unnecessary- Lucky you, Anthony, you really don't need to go to the hospital even though I would appreciate it." Ducky explained.

"Well, then, thank you, guys." Tony was unsure what to do now.

He was happy; his leg didn't hurt that much anymore.

Gibbs and Ducky helped him a lot already, but should he tell them…everything? Tony trusted Gibbs but thought he didn't want him to bother too much.

He was a busy guy and had a hard job. Kelly always complained that her dad didn't have any time at all. Agent Gibbs barely had time to see Kelly's dancing and music performances at school although Tony was sure that this guy would love to see his daughter performing anything. Why should that man lose his time with his daughter?

His dad's organization wasn't Gibbs' case. Moreover Tony didn't see any personal reason for Gibbs to help him.

"Talk, Tony." Gibbs ordered staring with his scary eyes again.

"Talk about what?"

Gibbs didn't answer but continued to stare.

Tony gulped. That man really could look evil.

"Me and my dad… we had a fight three days ago. Well, you saw the result."

"Wait Anthony… Your leg was untreated for three days? You should have called the ambulance. That was very careless of you. If you do not treat broken bones…" Ducky explained but was interrupted.

"Sorry, I know. But…"

"But what Tony?" Gibbs was getting angry. Not at Tony but at his heartless father.

"Sorry…" Tony looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs changed his mood much too often for Tony to understand him. First he seemed to hate Tony, and then he was nice and talked about trust, now again he seemed to be furious.

"Dear boy, you don't have to excuse yourself. You don't have to think that Gibbs is angry at you. He isn't at all. He is angry at your father for what he did to you." Ducky clarified as he saw the boy's doubt. "Besides you constantly keep breaking Jethro's sixth rule. Now, please explain to us what hindered you to call an ambulance."

Gibbs' sixth rule? Tony didn't understand. Maybe he was still confused because of his concussion.

"My dad, he forbade it. He wanted me to wait until he returns from his business trip in two days. It was kind of a punishment. He threatened me with my sister's life. I didn't dare to call anyone." Tony told them. What would they do? Would they regret offering him help?

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked still not quite believing what a bastard that man was.

"Sorry, I don't know"

"You did nothing wrong, Tony. What was that 'punishment' for?"

That question was what Tony feared most. He was kind of fine with explaining that his father beat him. But telling them that his father was the leader of a criminal organization? Telling them that he worked for the FBI? Fornell would kill him for sure if he told that to anyone... especially someone from another agency. But it was also Fornell's fault that he was in this situation.

"I kind of betrayed my father."

"How did you do that?" Gibbs wondered.

"I pretended to work for my father. But instead… I gave all information I got to the FBI."

"What the hell! Tony! Are you crazy?!" Gibbs shouted. If Tony thought that Gibbs was scary before, he was wrong. That was scary.

"I am sorry, Agent Gibbs… I didn't want…"

"Didn't want what, Tony?!"

"Didn't want anyone to get involved. I am sorry I upset you…"Tony's voice was low.

"Yeah, you upset me! To spy on your father? That was insane!" Gibbs head got red. His voice got louder with every word. Tony tried to not shake. He was happy that Ducky stepped forward to Gibbs and interrupted him.

"Jethro, please, calm down. Shouting isn't helping anyone. And I believe that our Anthony needs some rest. Moreover I am worried about something else. Anthony, what did you eat in the last three days?"

"I drank a lot of water." Tony said. "But I didn't eat that much… actually… I ate nothing. You know, it was too hard to move anywhere. I stayed in the toilet."

"Tony!" Gibbs voice wasn't less angry than before. "Why didn't you say anything? You must be starving. Lie down, get some rest. I will get you something to eat. But we will talk later. What do you want to eat? "Tony needed some seconds to understand that Gibbs was actually nice to him even though he was shouting at him.

"Don't care. Anything is fine." He answered him finally.

"Say, Tony, what do you want to eat?" Gibbs repeated his question.

"Pizza?"

Ducky watched as Gibbs hurried outside. Jethro must like that boy.

Well, Ducky liked him, too. Tony was a brave and good guy. He took care of his sister better than most teenagers in his situation would do.

Tony reminded Ducky somehow of Gibbs, too. He was a stubborn boy who didn't care much about himself. Tony had a big heart for sure. Ducky was delighted that they had the chance to help Tony before he could come apart at the seams or even worse... he became like his father.

"Well, my dear Anthony. I have to continue my work. I assume you have never seen a dead body before? I hope you will not get ill. But I could take you somewhere else to rest. What do you think, Anthony?"

But the only answer Ducky got was the calm snore of the sleeping boy.


End file.
